A Very Marauder Christmas
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Remus isn't feeling well when he, Sirius, and James go to James's house for Christmas. Nobody questions it, the Full Moon is nearing, but should they have questioned their friend's health before it becomes too late? Rated T for swearing, because Sirius nearly loses his mind. A little Drama and Hurt/Comfort, but not really enough to label as such.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving for Break

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in... *sobs* I don't own Harry Potter...

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen. Just thought you'd want to know!

...

"Aw, come on Wormtail, you aren't going to spend Christmas at my place?"

"Sorry Prongs, my parents want me home for Christmas."

Two short teenagers were talking in the Gryffindor common room – one had messy dark hair and hazel eyes behind frames, the other had light brown hair and watery blue eyes. They were both handsome in their own ways, although one was much more popular and talented than the other.

James Potter had invited his friends – Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew – over to his house for Christmas break. He even took a chance with Lily – not that it turned out well. While Sirius and Remus both accepted, Peter couldn't come.

Sirius chose that moment to jump in through the portrait hole, his long dark hair flying out behind him, "Hey Prongs, Wormtail. Have you seen Moony? We're leaving soon."

James flicked his head towards the stairs leading to their dorm, "It's nearly that time of month Padfoot, he said he wasn't feeling well. When is the full moon, exactly? Next week?"

They heard a hoarse cough behind them, "Actually, three days." And as if on cue, Remus came down the stairs, with his caramel hair just covering his eyes, looking pale and slightly green, but otherwise normal, but then he had a coughing fit before recovering.

Sirius knitted his eyebrows together, concern playing across his seventeen year old face, "Are you okay Remus? You really don't sound well."

He took a step towards him but Remus shoved him away, "Don't worry 'bout me Sirius, I'm fine. Just pre-full-moon, right?"

Sirius looked skeptical, "Right…"

"Well…" James started, looking at his friends with slight amusement, "Padfoot, you said we were leaving soon?" He flicked his head towards the bottom of the stairs, which was covered in their luggage.

Sirius nodded, "Yep Prongs, we're leaving. _Now._ Dumbledore says the trunks'll arrive at around supper. He's waiting for us right now. I think in his office, he said he wanted a word with the three of us… Probably about Moony's 'furry little problem', am I right?" They all muttered agreement.

…

Five minutes later, the three mischievous boys were up in Dumbledore's office.

"What precautions have you taken to ensure the towns safety on the night of the full moon?"

James sighed. It wasn't as if this was the first time they had gone over this, it must've been near the fifth or six, "Again, _Headmaster_, we – and by we I am also including my parents – have taken a lot of precautions to make Christmas safe. There is a rather big forest out back, we plan to go hang out in there. And of course, Sirius and I have been working on our animagi forms, we have them down, we'll be large enough – and entertaining enough – to keep Remus sane. Can we _please_ go now?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled gently at the impatient youth, "Of course James… but if any problem arises, alert us immediately. Whether it is lycanthropic or… matters concerning Voldemort."

Not one of the three flinched.

"Well… that is all… I will be seeing you once break is over. Merry Christmas."

And with that, each boy took their turn stepping into to fire, and they were whisked away to the home of the Potters.


	2. Chapter 2: Worried Friends

Disclaimer: Why? WHY MUST I REPEAT THIS? *Lawyer growls* FINE! *sobs* I DON'T OWN IT, 'KAY! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! *sniffle*

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen. Just thought you'd want to know!

...

James sat on the arm of his couch, with one of three wet towels in his hand, wiping soot off of him.

A second later, Sirius popped out, and James threw a towel at his face.

Sirius laughed, dripping, "Hey Prongs, not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Touché."

"Where's Moony?"

"I think Dumbledore wanted one last word with him, maybe he thought it was too personal to be in front of us…"

James nodded, and then his face turned solemn, "Is he okay Padfoot?"

"I… I don't know James…" Sirius sat down on a chair, wiping his face, "He seems off. I mean, he's normally tired and ill and a bit irritable… but this seems different. He's never really… coughed like that… before. You were serving a late detention last night; I ought to tell you… He lay awake for hours; normally he's so tired he falls asleep quickly…"

"Wait," James shot a quizzical look at his friend, "How do you know he lay awake for hours? You don't exactly stay up late either."

Sirius nodded, looking exasperated, "And there's your proof Prongs! _I _was awake because he had hour-long coughing fits! He'd cough for an hour, then grab a glass on the table beside him, say _Aguamenti!_ Drink it, and then start coughing again. It was so pitiful I almost left for Madam Pomfrey at eleven, but you came in and he started to muffle it. You were so tired you slept instantly, and in that moment of quiet, so did I!"

James looked nervous, "Really… wow, I didn't know it was that bad! What's up with him?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know… I just don't know… He's just gets very irritable whenever I really ask him about, or he ignores me… that's not like Moony either…"

But they both stopped talking as the flames swirled green. Remus appeared in the flames, spinning rapidly. Under all of the ash, he was even paler than earlier. When he stopped spinning, he took a step forward – then started to fall forward.

James and Sirius jumped up and grabbed him, pulling him up and steadying him.

Sirius looked him up and down as he grimaced and shook them off, "Are you… okay Moony?"

Remus brushed off the soot slightly, then his eyes unfocussed slightly and he sat down on the sofa heavily, "I – I'm fine Sirius!" His tone betrayed slight anger, but sounded weak, "Just dizzy from the Floo Powder… Y'know, it's that time of the month…"

James and Sirius looked at each other. He had been giving that excuse for nearly every question asked, it seemed. But James heeded Sirius's advice and decided not to press it.

"Fine, okay Moony, take a washcloth, my parents'll be home soon."


	3. Chapter 3: Pranks, Swearing, Blood

Disclaimer: *laughs psychotically* I WANT IT! IT WILL BE MINE! *Lawyer tuttuts* Fine... *snarls* I don't own Harry Potter...

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen.

Please don't kill me, but it _does_ end in a cliffhanger...

...

The next two days were as to be expected: there were many, many pranks pulled on Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mistletoe was strung and hung in so many places (By Mr. and Mrs. Potter as payback) that none of the three boys would be seen travelling together. There were a couple of snowball fights, and the occasional hoof-and-paw prints would be found in the snow before dawn.

While there were all-around good moods, Remus's attitude did not change whenever people asked him if he was feeling well. Sometimes, after being asked for what felt like the fiftieth time by his friends, he'd just glare or even growl and leave.

Finally, one night at dinner, Mr. Potter smiled and said, "So, ready for the big night boys?" She looked just a little awkward when she said it, and glanced quickly at Remus, who was paler than ever and was playing with his peas. It was the full moon.

James smiled and winked at Sirius, "As big as any night, am I right?" Sirius laughed.

Remus knit his brows together, glanced at them as if trying to figure out the joke, then said, "Well… thanks for the dinner Mrs. Potter, I think I'll go up and read."

Nobody really cared about his remark; it was what he said after every dinner.

…

There was a loud, eerie noise. James and Sirius woke in a jolt. The room was a little messy, the door open, as if a drunken person had escaped from it.

They heard noise on the stairs, and Mrs. Potter came in, and her face turned to shock when she saw the two boys, "James? Sirius? What are you doing in here?"

James raised his eyebrows, "I could ask the same of you!"

Mrs. Potter, looking flustered, said, "Well, I didn't think you'd be in here, I was going to clean your room. And why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out there? It is almost two in the morning… I thought you said you had plans!"

Sirius looked at the clock, "Damn it! Bloody hell, that wink meant we were pulling another prank! A mouse trap on the toilet paper roll! But, damn it, we completely forgot about tonight! James, get your ass in gear we forgot about Remus! _Damn_ it!" and he sprinted from the room.

James groaned and followed him.

When they came outside, they found deep pits in the snow, and then tracks leading to the woods behind the house. They were easy to see – because they were covered in blood.

Sirius shook James, "Damn it! I can't believe we forgot and look at this _blood_! Prongs, he was _sick_ and we let him _alone_! Hell, he could be dead out there! And we didn't give a damn about him, we completely forgot!"

James sighed, "This isn't getting us any closer to him Padfoot. Come on, let's follow the trail."

He ignored Sirius when he muttered "Of blood," and started to follow it.

Started to follow the trail of thick, dark blood leading into the large dark forest.

...

Duh, duh, duh! Will Remus be okay when they find him? _Will_ they find him? Or will he get himself lost in that forest, slowly bleeding to death? And what _is_ wrong with him?


	4. Chapter 4: Run in with the Wolf

Disclaimer: *sniff* Not mine... never is...

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen.

...

Sirius kept muttering various things as they followed the blood. They only stopped in their tracks when Sirius spoke louder, "James, do you hear that?"

James stops and listens, "Why are you breathing so heavily Sirius, I can't hear anything over that!"

"That's not me James…"

"Oh. My. Godric."

The boys turn to a bush, and both felt the breath leave their bodies. Two bright red eyes were watching them.

They both started climbing a large tree as the werewolf rushed them. They couldn't use magic to stun him, and they were afraid they'd hurt him.

They both looked at the pitiful creature that limped out of the bushes. Its eyes were dull, and blood flowed heavily from a deep, long gash across its stomach. One of its arms was twisted and mangled. It let out a long, anguished howl as it thought it had lost its prey.

Then it looked up. It's pink tongue lolled and it made a pitiful moaning sound, begging them to come down. Then a slight human look came into its eyes, and a hand unconsciously moved towards the gash in its stomach.

James turns to Sirius as it circled the tree, "I can't change into a stag up here, and you might fall!"

Sirius nods, "But I don't think I should turn into a dog anyways… I'm fairly big, and I might hurt him." James nods in acceptance. "So Prongs, I guess we wait until he leaves and we follow him from a distance, or until the Sun rises." He nods again.

They stay up in the tree for two hours. In those two hours the werewolf attacks itself again, worsening and creating wounds. It head-butted the tree several times, until a trickle of blood dripped from the head too. Finally, when it was nearing four in the morning, it made another pitiful noise and slowly limped away.

Sirius woke James up, who had started to doze, and said, "There he goes Prongs."

They jump down silently, and follow the badly injured wolf. But, after half an hour of following it through the dark, twisted woods, they can't find its tracks.

"Damn it," Sirius mutters for the fiftieth time.

James sighs heavily, "Okay Padfoot, new plan. We split up, and whoever finds him first sends up a shower of sparks. Green if he doesn't know you're there, or if he's turning back. If he sees you as a wolf send up red sparks." Sirius agrees and they split up.


	5. Chapter 5: Near Death

Disclaimer: I wish for it to be mine! But sadly, I don't have that kind of power... yet... mwahaha.

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen.

...

Sirius came out at the edge of the clearing. It was almost six in the morning now. This light wasn't strong enough to see well by yet, and the dark, long grass blew eerily in the wind.

Then he heard the groan. He jumped, startled at the slight sound. But he realized it wasn't animalistic. It was human.

"Remus?" He whispered. "Are you here…?" Another pained groan answered him. It frightened him to hear such pain. Then he saw a slight stain in the ground near him – a dark pool of still-wet blood.

"James!" He screamed, throwing up his wand, creating green sparks, "James!"

Sirius followed the trail of blood, and choked on a sob when he saw his friend. Remus laid there, eyes open but not seeing, blood seeping from nasty wounds all over his body. Blood trickled from his forehead, where he had hit the tree earlier. Rasping coughs shook his body, and he trembled in the cold wind. He was deathly pale.

Sirius kneeled next to his dying friend, still shrieking, "James! James where are you!" He grabbed Remus's wrist, feeling for a pulse. The one he found was fluttery and faint. "Remus, Remus, please hold on! It'll be okay, I promise!" His eyes rolled back and he curled into a small ball, clutching at his chest, breathing slight. "Please Remus, hold on!" Sirius cried.

…

James had seen the sparks but hadn't heard the urgent cry. He looked around, and set off in the direction from which they came. When he finally reached the clearing he saw Sirius and broke off in a run.

…

"Sirius!" James skidded and stopped next to his friend, "What – no! Oh Godric, no! Remus! Come back to us!"

James shook the werewolf. His eyes snapped open, though they were dull, and he said "Sirius… James…" then he grabbed his bleeding chest again, "I… can't… breathe!" and he lost consciousness again.

Sirius turned to James, "What can we do!?" James grabbed his shoulders, and looked him in the eye, "Firstly Sirius, calm down. Maybe it's not too late. I can turn into a stag and get him back to my place, and my parents can get him to St. Mungo's! C'mon Sirius, we can do this!" He turned into the marvelous stag and shuffled around impatiently.

Sirius gently lifted the prone figure and draped him over the stag's back. He stepped back and watched as the stag carefully took off.

"Be careful Prongs, but please, please get there fast enough."

...

**AN: What will happen to Remus? Will James make it in time? Has Sirius finally cracked? All good questions. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

Disclaimer: *Takes out knife* Now to put my plan into action! *slips in puddle and drops knife, can't find it* Darn it! Don't own Harry Potter... yet...

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen.

...

As soon as James had gotten back with Remus, his parents had raced them to St. Mungo's. Sirius grabbed the Knight Bus, and came over quickly, but as soon as he got there the Healers claimed that Remus' condition was unstable and they would not be allowed in.

"Damn." Sirius said as he sat in a chair in the hall next to James.

James' parents had gone home, leaving the two boys there.

"Stop saying 'damn' Sirius, that's not going to make Remus get any better."

"Damn. I will keep saying it James! Damn. You know this is our fault, right?"

"Yes… all of it… we're horrible mates. Peter can take some blame but not as much as us, he isn't here. He's lucky… probably doesn't even know what happened to Remus."

"Yeah… the three of us accepted him saying he was fine, even though he was clearly sick. But it was the two of us that forgot the full moon on Christmas break… some Christmas… he… he could die because of us, you know that? He could die on Christmas. And if Peter doesn't hear about this… we'll have to tell him… or, even worse, Dumbledore will tell the whole school!"

James shuddered at Sirius' statements, "You're so right… I can hear him now… 'Good Evening everyone, did you enjoy your break? Well, I have some news to inform you of. Over the break, our student Remus John Lupin died due to a mysterious, unstable illness, and because of his friends ignoring it. And now, please enjoy you feast!' or Peter, 'You did _what_? I can't believe you two! Poor Remus, I can't believe you two _killed_ him! And he thought that _he_ was the monster!'"

Sirius shook his head miserably and buried it in his hands, "I can't believe this James! Damn! Dammit! I can't believe he could be dying in there! And we can't see him, this is bullshit!" he yelled.

Then the door opened, and a Healer came out. She nodded kindly at the two boys, "Hello, James Potter, Sirius Black. I have some good news and some bad news, which do you want first?"

Sirius practically leapt out of the seat, "The good news, I can't take it, I need something _good_ to happen!"

The Healer nodded again, "The good news is that his condition is now stable, though you can't see him just yet, or else it may be altered. Do you want to hear the bad news?"

James frowned, but said, "Yes, please, get it over with…"


	7. Chapter 7: Visiting More or Less

**AN: Doxy-phobic lycanthrope (I believe) You mean _if_ he gets out of the hospital... Oh yeah guys, and I'm SO, SO SORRY about the wait. School is KILLING me. Go to L.A. and come out idea-less. *sighs* But hey, here's a new chapter now!**

Disclaimer: I. *growls* Do. *glares* Not. *chokes suddenly, falls to floor* I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE DISCLAIMER!

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen.

...

The Healer nodded, "Well, while his condition is stable currently, it may change. We have never been faced with this illness, and his lycanthropic condition makes him already worse off. It is, in fact, very unlikely that he will get better for… a while… if at all."

When the Healer saw the looks of pain on the boys' faces, she smiled awkwardly and said, "Well… I suppose Marian is almost done in there… would you two like to drop in for a couple of minutes? Marian will be in there, but other than that you'll basically be alone with him." She opened the door to let them in.

James and Sirius stepped in nervously. It was a smaller room than others; it looked like it could only hold a few patients and no visitors. Luckily, Remus was the only one in there, excepting an elderly Healer – Marian – who was waving her wand at a large curtain. They realized that the room _wasn't_ small, just that the curtain hid most of it. Marian disappeared behind the curtain.

James and Sirius looked at the single bed that held their friend. He was covered in bandages, and he was much paler than normal. There was a tight yellow band on his wrist, with odd symbols carved in. When they looked closer at it, they saw the symbols fading and carving itself back in. He seemed to be breathing, though shallowly, and every few minutes there was a puff of red smoke from a small stone on his bedside table. It smelled sickly sweet.

Marian smiled kindly at the two boys, "Oh, are you Mr. Potter and Mr. Black? I've heard you yelling outside. You're very committed to your friends, aren't you?"

She then noticed the way they were eyeing the stone. "Ah, yes. The smoke the stone omits helps to regulate Mr. Lupin's condition, eases his breathing and heartbeat and so." She, walking up to Remus' beside, beckoned them closer.

She, gently lifting Remus' wrist with the yellow band, showed them the symbols on it "This band is connected to Mr. Lupin. It shows symbols representing various things: his lung condition, blood loss, heartbeat, and miscellaneous other things. If something wrong happens, it sets off an alarm." James and Sirius grimaced.

Marian looked at a clock on the wall. "Hmm, hmm, it's getting late. I'll be back soon enough, now if anything happens boys, give a holler!"

Once she shut the door, James and Sirius both felt immensely awkward and nervous. They pulled up chairs on either side of Remus' bed. After at least ten minutes of awkward silence, something happened.

There was a slight beep as Remus gasped and his eyes opened. James and Sirius nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Whahappendd…?" Remus slurred drowsily.

James shook his head, "No, don't talk Remus. You're in bad shape. Godric, you gave us such a scare!"

They slowly recounted what had happened, not even noticing how quickly the symbols on the bracelet were rewriting. Remus listens as well as he can, nodding slightly and eyes widening as they speak. It felt good to see them, to hear them. But it was quickly overwhelming.

Suddenly his breath came in a short gasp, and he couldn't seem to breathe again. He started coughing violently, and he thrashed slightly with the covers. His bracelet started letting out a high-pitched whine.

Not a moment later a couple of Healers ran in, one running to the small stone at Remus' bedside. He tapped it with his wand and suddenly it churned out red smoke. The other Healer gestured to James and Sirius to cover their noses and mouths with their shirts, and to follow him out of the room. Reluctantly, they followed.

"What bloody happened?" Sirius bellowed as soon as they were out. The Healer looked at him calmly, assessing the situation.

"It is not your fault Mr.… Black. He was not in the most stable of conditions; the fact that he was even awake is rather intriguing. However, now I'm afraid you must go home. There is no chance that he will be in a stable enough condition within the next few days for visitors."

James and Sirius, who were both ready for a good argument, were suddenly thrust into a fireplace and flooed away.


	8. Chapter 8: Wormtail Returns

**AN: Second to last chapter! O.O I'm almost done! Soon we'll find out what Remus' fate is! Sorry, BTW, that this is so short. Next one (the last one) will be longer!**

Disclaimer: LOL, you think I'm J.K. Rowling? What's wrong with you people...?

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen.

...

The next few days were rough. It was now Christmas Eve. James and Sirius didn't mind the decorations, though, and weren't excited. James and Sirius could hardly sleep and eat. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were starting to get worried about them. Finally, they had to resort to a final option.

James and Sirius were lying tiredly on the couch. They didn't have much energy for anything.

They heard a sharp knock on the door. "Mum… someone's at the door!" James yelled half-heartedly.

No answer. The knock came again.

"Dad…?"

Nothing. Muttering some choice words, James got off the couch and walked to the door. Sirius followed him. When James opened the door, he prepared to yell at the person for interrupting his misery, and as he started to he heard a small squeak.

Peter, arms over his head in a defensive position, was standing on James' doorstep.

"Bloody hell Peter, what are you doing here?" Sirius said, rubbing his eyes at the light outside.

Peter shrugged, "My – my parents said that yours had spoken to them, James, and that it was an emergency! So I was sent here."

James nodded, "Bloody useful, parents… I don't suppose you know what said emergency is?"

Peter shook his head.

James and Sirius took him back inside, where they told him what had happened with Remus. Peter was a lovely audience, gasping and looking scared at all of the right parts of their moonlit story. At the end, however, he was a dark shade of crimson, showing his rage.

"You guys let that happen? Seriously! You could have got Remus killed! He could be dying as we speak! I can't _believe_ this happened! You ought to be ashamed!" he bellowed.

It was the most noise they'd ever heard him make. It was the most _emotional_ thing they'd ever heard him say. It shocked them both equally. They had had no idea that Peter was so capable!

"We know, Pete," James said softly, "we're both bloody awful gits who don't deserve him as a friend – or you, for that matter. You would've remembered."

And at that, they all sunk into another stupor. It wasn't until Mrs. Potter scurried down into the room, pale as a ghost, did they move at all.

"What is it mum?" James asked softly.

She held a letter clutched in her hand. "James… Sirius, Peter… we got a letter from St. Mungo's…"

...

What does the letter say? Is Remus going to be okay, or even LIVE? What's Christmas going to be like? WILL I HAVE THE FINAL CHAPTER OUT BY CHRISTMAS? R&R and you just might find out the answers to these questions!


	9. Chapter 9: A Marauder Christmas

**AN: I promised! I really did, I said I would have it by/for Christmas! It's here! The last chapter, in which we learn of Remus's fate!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, horrifying and rather twisted things would happen. ;)

This takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. So far, everyone is still sixteen except for Sirius (meaning James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus) who is seventeen.

...

"WHAT!?" They all bellowed, and charged Mrs. Potter. James snatched the letter out of her hands.

"'Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew,'" "He knows I'm here?" "Shush!" "'We regret to inform you all that the state of Mr. Lupin's health is incredibly poor…'" James fell silent, his eyes widening. The other two could just make out tears in his eyes.

Sirius grabbed the letter as James stood numb. Peter looked at him nervously. "What is it guys…?" Sirius's voice shook.

"'Though it may take a while, Mr. Lupin will recover and survive. We discovered that he had a curious and very rare disease, a disease that only werewolves have ever had. It is so rare and unpredictable that it has not been named. It is incredibly unlikely that Mr. Lupin shall ever get this again, though possible. _Please_ be more careful next time, and if any recognizable symptoms appear then get urgent care. You will be permitted to visit him tomorrow, though it is unlikely that he will be awake…' We can go! We'll be with him!"

They stood in silence, as if their breath was held. "What are we waiting for?!" Sirius bellowed excitedly. Mrs. Potter shook her head, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Sirius, you have to wait until tomorrow! They're probably very busy right now."

...

They were sitting nervously in the ward. Each of them sat as quiet as a rock, and just as still. They had been cleared in only a moment ago, and one of the Healers – Marian – had said that if he was going to wake up, it would be now. They had put an oxygen mask on him, tubed directly to the stone that emitted the red smoke. His breathing was not steady, but it was much more even than on the dreadful night they had found him.

At the end of his bed was a small stack of presents. It was, after all, Christmas.

They didn't dare speak when – suddenly – his eyes fluttered open. They all gasped.

His vision focused and unfocused a few times, and they looked as if there were films over his eyes. His breathing picked up slightly.

"Remus!" James breathed. Remus's eyes knitted together as his vision focused again. "Guys…?" he said very, very softly. "What happened…?"

If the three weren't worried about hurting him, they would've all hugged him tightly at that moment. Instead, they settled for smiled the size of plates. "It's a long story," James began. "And you really don't have the strength for that now."

Remus groaned, his pale hand wiping away the sweaty hair from his face. "I'm in… St. Mungo's? What day is today…?" he obviously didn't see the presents on his bed.

Peter, grinning, said gently "It's Christmas, Remus. You woke up on Christmas!"

Remus looked at him hazily. "You sound so relieved, as if I wasn't to wake at all."

They all shared a glance. "You see, Remus," Sirius began, "we didn't think you would. Heck, most Healers didn't think you would. It's a freaking Christmas miracle!" Remus gave a faint laugh.

"Merry Christmas then, guys. I didn't really have time to get you presents…" "Forgiven!" James announced. Then he looked at Remus, and said gently "You're our present this year Remus. We wouldn't be able to live with it if you were dead." "Well… thanks anyways." Remus then started coughing, but it died down fairly quickly. Still, it managed to nearly give everyone a heart attack.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't worry!" "The last bloody time you said that Sirius and I had the bloody pleasure to have to chase you through a forest during the full moon as humans, and find you passed out and nearly dead!" Remus was not taken aback by this at all. Instead he replied, eyebrows raised:

"And why were you humans? Weren't you two supposed to come outside? I can't bloody remember if you were there."

Another glance between James and Sirius. "We'll fill you in late Moony…" Sirius said slowly. "We can't stay much longer, James's cousins are coming over and his father rather strict about the traditions… but we're really glad that you're okay… or going to be." "Me too."

The three boys stood, going to the door. "We'll be back tomorrow, promise!" Peter said merrily.

"But until then," Sirius said, bowing a little, "have a very Marauder Christmas Remus. And take it easy."

"No promises." "Spoken like a true Marauder."

Not one present that night could compare to the happiness and relief of knowing that Remus was alive and recovering in St. Mungo's. And it was one of the best – and most memorable – presents they ever got.

...

Done! Done! Done for Christmas! I did it! Merry Christmas to you out there, and Happy Holidays! Here's my present for you, enjoy! And have a cookie too, my little amazing awesome people reading this, for sticking with me to the end! Have a very Marauder Christmas!


End file.
